


Plus One

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: After Party, Braime - Freeform, F/M, Romance, SAG awards, Smut, award shows, celebrity, gwendolaj - Freeform, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: **This work is RPFIt’s the night of the SAG awards and Nikolaj is right beside Gwen all night, as usual. But being that close to her and not being able to touch her is driving him crazy - something’s gotta give!
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Comments: 27
Kudos: 64





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was hoping for a lot more interaction to write about, but sadly we didn’t get too much unless more photos come out today. Nonetheless I wrote this little piece with what little we did get. 
> 
> PS I found out after I started writing this who Nik’s guest was, but for the purpose of this fic I just ignored him. 
> 
> I also ignored Nik’s relationship status so you can decide that part for yourself. In my mind he’s separated already.

The award show portion of the night had been long. Too long really - even thought it was actually an hour shorter than most. But they always felt longer than they really were. The one thing that made it better was that he was seated right beside Gwendoline. When things got boring he could just look at her and smile. She was so vibrant and lively. She lit up a room and she warmed his heart. 

He relished the moments she would lean over and whisper something to him. It didn’t matter what it was - it felt like a secret between them and he was forever grateful that he was the one she shared those moments with. 

Nik hated the short amount of time that she was gone because she was a presenter that night, but he enjoyed listening to her own the crowd with her captivating voice and stage presence. She was talking about heros and she brought up Greta Thunberg and activism in her speech. Even though he knew in his head that someone else had written it for her, in his heart she was looking right at him when she said that part because she knew it was meaningful to him. 

He felt butterflies of happiness when she returned and sat beside him once again. It was a double edged sword sitting beside Gwen though. Feeling her breath tickle his ear or her hand brush his thigh when she leaned over was arousing and his pants didn’t leave much room to hide that sort of situation, so he had to keep himself in check. 

They hadn’t won best ensemble, not that any of them were particularly surprised, but at least Peter won his category. Nik loved that man like a brother and he was absolutely thrilled for him. 

As the night wore on all he could think about was getting to the after party and relaxing with a few drinks, hopefully with Gwen nice and close. He wanted to touch her so badly, but the best he could manage the way they were seated was a casual brush now and again. It was probably best though, because he really didn’t trust his raging hormones at that point. 

There were a lot of beautiful women in that room with tight, sexy dresses, showing cleavage and leg, but the only one that really held his eye was the blonde right beside him with her own sexy body hidden under black material - a lot of black material. If Gwen had been wearing a dress like Sophie or Scarlett Johansson he would have been done for. 

When the show was over they spent a bit of time mingling in the crowd. Gwen was such a huge fan of many of the ladies in the room. She had already gushed to him about meeting Lupita Nyong’o on the red carpet and chatting briefly with Meryl Streep before the show. Nik wasn’t the kind of guy who cared about celebrity, but he had to admit he was a bit jealous of Meryl - she was a fucking legend and at the top of his list for actors he wanted to work with - right beside Gwen of course. She would always be at the top of his list. Gwen also had a brief moment and took a photo with Nicole Kidman on the way out while he lingered behind talking to Giles for a few minutes. 

Once they all arrived at the Netflix party Nik felt a lot more relaxed. Gwen was the life of the party in their little group of course, and he was content to just watch her do her thing. As the night wore on he started to get impatient though. He didn’t want to share her with everyone the entire night - he needed to get her alone somehow. As he started to plot he noticed she was on her phone, likely posting stuff on Instagram. 

A few minutes later Gwen caught his eye and discreetly nodded at her cell phone. He took the hint, but waited a moment and then took his phone out of his pocket. As expected she had texted him. He opened it up and read it: _When you go out to the lobby where the loos are, walk past them toward the dark hall at the end. There’s a nice painting on the wall. Pretend you’re admiring it until the coast is clear and head to the right down the hall. At the very end on the left there is a single restroom. Be there. 11pm._ He didn’t reply, but waited until she looked at him again and gave her a little nod. It was 18 minutes to 11pm and it was going to be the longest few minutes of his life. He was thrilled that she had been the one to initiate things because it reminded him that she needed and wanted him as much as he did her. 

At 10:50 he excused himself and went to the bar for a quick shot. He downed the whiskey and enjoyed the burn. He had only had a few drinks and wasn’t really feeling anything yet, so he asked for one more and then made his way to the restrooms. After using the urinal and washing up he wandered out into the hallway. There were a few people loitering around so he did as Gwen suggested and wandered towards the painting, pretending to check it out. As soon as the coast was clear he moved quickly into the dark hall and started walking towards the end.

It was quite eerie how silent it was after the loud buzz of the party ringing in his ears all night. Once he was alone in the bathroom he forgot all about everything else and focused on what he knew was about to happen. It had been building all damn night. The looks they had shared. The “accidental” touches. The heaviness in the air between them. Nik had actually wondered a few times if anyone else could feel it? Giles knew - of course he did, he always knew. That’s why he made his appearance, played his role and then wandered off once they got to the party. He came back every once in a while, but there were so many interesting people in the room to distract him for hours. 

At one minute after 11 the door swung open and she appeared. Gwen shut and locked it and then turned around. “I suppose you’re going to explain to me how you knew this place existed?” Nik asked, giving her a curious look. 

She smiled. “I was here for a Star Wars event a few years ago.” 

She paused and he raised his eyebrows. “And you just happened to remember where this restroom was?” 

Gwen rolled her eyes and huffed a bit. “I had to go number 2 and I went looking for a more private place to do my business.” 

“Oh so we’re going to fuck in your private pooping loo?” he asked, feeling amused. Women and their worry over bodily functions - you need to shit, you go take a shit, was his motto. 

“Just shut up and get over here,” she hissed, grabbing the front of his shirt. She yanked him forward, right to her lips - though he needed to go up on his tiptoes to reach because of her heels. As soon as their lips met he took over, pushing her backwards until he had her pinned against the door. Their tongues twisted, suddenly urgent and desperate, as they were finally able to cut that tension. She tasted amazing - just like she always did but with a little added sweetness from the champagne she’d been drinking. His own tongue would taste like whiskey to her - not the greatest mixture but she wouldn’t mind. 

Nik felt her hand groping his groin area and the temperature in the room instantly went up 20 degrees. “I like the pants,” she whispered seductively in his ear. When Nik’s stylist had suggested the white pants he wasn’t sure at first, but he was trying to be a little less predictable with his red carpet choices in the last few years, so he decided to go for it. Him and Gwen had coordinated a few times in the past and he knew she was wearing black. Even though they hadn’t explicitly planned it this time like they had for the Emmys, he made sure he was also wearing mostly black instead of opting for some of the more colorful choices they looked over. He caught her eye while she continued to rub him through the pants and he could see the spark of lust and desire. 

When he couldn’t take it anymore he grabbed her hand off his cock, along with the other one too, pinned them above her head and then pushed his hips into her, grinding against her as his dick started to grow even harder. This was going to be quick - it was disgusting how badly he wanted her. She was addicting, like a fucking drug he just couldn’t quit. One taste was never enough - he wanted it all - every last bit of her. That would have to come later though, because this was not going to be one of those slow fucks where you explore every inch of each other - this was going to be feral and furious - but he would make her come, oh that was certain. He loved the way he could get her off, sometimes multiple times, because she was so fucking horny all the time. 

Nik grabbed her and spun her around to face the mirror. With one hand he worked at his pants until they dropped to his ankles, with his other he started pulling up her massive dress until he could reach underneath. He groped around but something wasn’t right. “What the fuck is happening under here? 

“Oh my god, you moron, they’re called spanx,” she drawled. He saw her roll her eyes in the mirror. “They keep everything tucked in nice and tight.” 

“You don’t need them,” he commented. “You’re already perfect without them.” 

“Yeah, tell that to my stylist when we tried to get this dress on earlier,” she laughed. ”I know it seems bulky but it’s still a snug, perfect fit.” 

“But they’re in the way,” he whined, pawing unsuccessfully, feeling frustrated. He pouted at her in the mirror. 

“They’re not in the way,” she replied, standing up. “You just have to approach from the right direction.” Gwen turned around, gave him a seductive smile and then gathered and gathered her dress and hopped up onto the sparkling clean counter. One thing about this restroom - it was immaculate and looked like it was rarely used. She somehow managed to lift and tuck the dress out of the way and then opened her legs to reveal that the shapewear was crotchless. “Better?” 

“So much better,” he groaned, his eyes washing over her smooth, perfect little pussy. Nik pulled his shirt up to expose his thick, hard shaft and moved between her legs. Gwen wrapped her long, sexy legs around him as he slid her closer to the edge. He could feel all that silky, fluffy material between them and had to fight the urge to tear it off of her. That would have been a situation that he wouldn’t have made it out of alive. 

Nik wanted to be inside her so badly, but instead he took a minute to kiss her again. The tip of his dick was brushing her as he leaned in to capture her mouth and Gwen moaned. He purposefully grazed her by moving his hips just slightly as they kissed. 

The kiss ended when she couldn’t take it anymore and bit his bottom lip. “Fuck me, please,” she begged. Sometimes she begged like that and other times she demanded. He never knew if he was going to get dominant or submissive Gwen, but they were both sexy as hell. When she pleaded like that she had this big, adorable puppy dog eyes that made her seem so vulnerable if he didn’t know any better. 

Nik reached out and touched her face and then ran his thumb along her pouty bottom lip. When he got to the middle she opened her mouth and took his thumb inside, sucking on it while she ran her tongue over the pad. He knew what she could do with that mouth and that tongue and his dick throbbed at the thought. The first time she’d given him a BJ it was like nothing he’d ever experienced before - and somehow she got better each time. 

But again, there was no time for any of that. There was a table of friends who would notice they were missing if they were gone too long. And of course there was poor Giles who would figure it out long before anyone else. Not that Giles cared - but sometimes it felt a bit weird to Nik that the other man would know he’d been fucking his date. That wasn’t going to stop what was happening though - without a second thought he lined up and pulled her even closer to the edge as his cock slipped right inside of her. 

He tried to start slow, he really tried, but once he was buried in her he lost all control. He had been waiting for this moment all night long and he told her so. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you all night,” he groaned, holding her tight while he pounded into her. 

“I know,” came her cheeky reply. Gwen put her hands on his shoulders and leaned back, giving him just that tiny bit more leverage. “Oh God yesssss,” she hissed. “Right there, fuck yeah,” she moaned. “Holy fuck that feels good. Yes, yes, ohhhh, don’t stop - fuck my pussy hard.” Nik loved listening to her dirty little mouth with that proper British accent. It was so hot. 

He did as he was told, giving her everything she was asking for. She was so wet and slippery, yet still perfectly tight on his cock. “Don’t forget to pull out,” she whispered urgently. He could tell she was about to come as her moans became higher pitched with panting in between. 

“I’ll do whatever I want,” he growled back. Gwen gave him a look, but she knew he would do exactly what she requested because he understood. It was only a split second after that glare that she cried out a strangled cry. She was trying to hold it back and stay as quiet as a vibrant woman like her could. Nik watched her face as she came and he felt his balls start to tighten up. He didn’t stop fucking her, plowing her just as hard and fast as he had been the whole time. 

He pushed himself right to the edge, just a couple more thrusts and he had to pull out before it was too late. Nik grabbed his cock and turned just in time as cum shot out and he moaned with pleasure. He would have much preferred to peak balls deep in her glorious heat, but he knew she would have killed him. “Whoops,” he muttered with a shrug and smile. His jizz had landed on the tap and in the sink. 

Gwen rolled her eyes and hopped down to get herself situated as he cleaned himself and the sink up with toilet paper. It took a few minutes for her to get her dress all smoothed out and for him to get all tucked back in - which was fine because he needed time for his dick to shrink enough to fit back in the tight pants without leaving a huge bulge in the front. He noticed Gwen eying him with his hand down the front trying to put the puzzle together. “What?” he asked, smiling at her. 

“You wear pants like that and people are going to check out your junk,” she replied, her eyes lingering on his groin. “You have to know that by now - all your pants are extra tight around the middle. Actually, turn around - I haven’t checked out your ass in these yet,” she teased. 

“You can check out my ass later. You’re still coming to my place tonight, right?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant, as if his heart wouldn’t break in two if she said no. 

“Of course I am. I’ve been looking forward to it all week,” she said with a contented sigh. They had both been in LA over a week, but with her attending the Critic’s Choice awards and him taking a trip to New Mexico they hadn’t had a chance to get together and have some much needed alone time. 

“Me too,” he whispered, giving her a shy smile. Nik had no idea why he got bashful with her sometimes - it wasn’t in his nature to be like that at all. But there were times she gave him these extra little flutters and he just couldn’t stop his cheeks from getting warm. He knew she noticed, but it was one thing she didn’t tease him about. 

“Okay Mr. Tight Pants, you ready to get back out there?” she asked, playfully smacking his ass. 

Nik nodded and they slipped out into the hallway where the bathroom was located. Gwen started walking to the main hall and all off a sudden she froze. “Ma’am, you shouldn’t be here,” a voice said Nik immediately flattened himself against the wall like he was in a spy movie. 

“Oh hello,” Gwen cooed. “I’m so sorry, but I’m realllllly drunk,” she slurred. “I was looking for the loo and I seem to have got myself a little lost.” Nik peeked out far enough to see the back of a security guard talking to Gwen. “Would you be a darling and help me find my way back?” He watched her slip her arm through the guard’s arm and they started to walk down the hall. 

“It would be my pleasure,” Nik heard the guard say. The poor man didn’t have a chance, he was instantly under her spell. Nik crept to the end of the hall and peeked out. He watched and waited until he saw Gwen and the guard disappear around the corner and then he walked as fast as he could to the end of the hall and peered around the corner. He saw Gwen and the guard with their backs to him, but no one else was in sight so he moved swiftly to the restroom and pretended to be just coming out of there. 

“Hey,” he said, approaching Gwen and the guard. “What did she do now?” he teased. 

“Oh stop,” she cooed. “I just got a little lost and this lovely gentleman helped me find my way back.” The poor guy was absolutely beaming and Nik knew this had completely made his night. 

“I can take her from here,” Nik offered. The guard nodded and Gwen thanked him with a kiss on the cheek before letting go of his arm and taking Nik’s instead. When the guard was gone and they were all alone he whispered, “that was close.” Gwen just giggled. “Listen,” he added, more seriously. “I think I’m finally ready to be your official plus one.” 

Gwen looked over at him in shock. “Seriously?” 

Nik nodded. “I don’t ever want to do one of these things without you by my side.” She smiled and he could tell from the look on her face that she wanted to kiss him. “We could go back out there and really give those gossip blog something to talk about,” he suggested. 

She laughed, one of her full, beautiful laughs. “Easy Cowboy - let’s take this one step at a time, okay?” 

He nodded again. “Whatever you want my Queen.” He couldn’t help lifting her hand to his lips and placing a lingering kiss there. Gwen rolled her eyes at him, but he knew she was flattered by his charm. Nik leaned over and whispered, “I can’t wait to get you home and get you out of those spankies.” 

“Oh God,” Gwen scoffed. “It’s Spanx. You are seriously such a dork.” 

“But I’m your dork,” he said, batting his eyelashes at her, just as Leonardo DiCaprio entered the foyer and headed to the restroom. 

The two of them watched until Leo was out of earshot before she replied. “Come on, let’s get back to the table before I rethink my poor life choices,” she teased. They laughed and bantered back and forth a bit more as they headed back towards the party. Nik stopped off at the bar so they didn’t show up back at the table at the same time. He ordered another shot of whiskey and as he tilted up the little glass he smiled. This was quite possibly his favorite award show night yet. And here’s to many more with her, he thought, as the whiskey burn filled his chest and images of Gwen’s smile filled his mind.


End file.
